YuGiOh Christmas Carols
by Sailor Centauri
Summary: Christmas Carols with a Yu-Gi-Oh twist to them
1. 12 Days of Christmas, YuGiOh Style

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything in the show or any person in the show, they belong to the people who created them.  
  
On the first day of Christmas  
My true love sent to me  
A Kuriboh in a pear tree  
  
On the second day of Christmas   
My true love sent to me  
Two dueling duelists  
And a Kuriboh in a pear tree  
  
On the third day of Christmas  
My true love sent to me  
Three blue eyes white dragons  
Two dueling duelists  
And a Kuriboh in a pear tree  
  
On the forth day of Christmas  
My true love sent to me  
Four amazing friends  
Three blue eyes white dragons  
Two dueling duelists  
And a Kuriboh in a pear tree  
  
On the fifth day of Christmas  
My true love sent to me  
Five Millennium Rings  
Four amazing friends  
Three blue eyes white dragons  
Two dueling duelists  
And a Kuriboh in a pear tree  
  
On the sixth day of Christmas  
My true love sent to me  
Six locater cards  
Five Millennium Rings  
Four amazing friends  
Three blue eyes white dragons  
Two dueling duelists  
And a Kuriboh in a pear tree  
  
On the seventh day of Christmas  
My true love sent to me  
Seven Millennium Items  
Six locator cards  
Five Millennium Rings  
Four amazing friends  
Three blue eyes white dragons  
Two dueling duelists  
And a Kuriboh in a pear tree  
  
On the eight day of Christmas  
My true love sent to me   
Eight shadow dueslists  
Seven Millennium Items  
Six locator cards  
Five Millennium Rings  
Four amazing friends  
Three blue eyes white dragons  
Two dueling duelists  
And a Kuriboh in a pear tree  
  
On the nineth day of Christmas  
My true love sent to me  
Nine Alcatraz Towers  
Eight shadow dueslists  
Seven Millennium Items  
Six locator cards  
Five Millennium Rings  
Four amazing friends  
Three blue eyes white dragons  
Two dueling duelists  
And a Kuriboh in a pear tree  
  
On the tenth day of Christmas   
My true love sent to me  
Ten Exodia pieces  
Nine Alcatraz Towers  
Eight shadow dueslists  
Seven Millennium Items  
Six locator cards  
Five Millennium Rings  
Four amazing friends  
Three blue eyes white dragons  
Two dueling duelists  
And a Kuriboh in a pear tree  
  
On the eleventh day of Christmas  
My true love sent to me  
Eleven prophecy warnings  
Ten Exodia pieces  
Nine Alcatraz Towers  
Eight shadow dueslists  
Seven Millennium Items  
Six locator cards  
Five Millennium Rings  
Four amazing friends  
Three blue eyes white dragons  
Two dueling duelists  
And a Kuriboh in a pear tree  
  
On the twelth day of Christmas  
My true love sent to me  
Twelve duels being duelled  
Eleven prophecy warnings  
Ten Exodia pieces  
Nine Alcatraz Towers  
Eight shadow dueslists  
Seven Millennium Items  
Six locator cards  
Five Millennium Rings  
Four amazing friends  
Three blue eyes white dragons  
Two dueling duelists  
And a Kuriboh in a pear tree  
  
R&R if you want more of these 


	2. Jingle Bells, YuGiOh Style

Here you go, Jingle Bells with a Yu-Gi-Oh twist to it. I admit some of it may seem odd, but with this one it's the best i could come up with. lol.  
  
Jingle Bells  
Jingle Bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh what fun it is to ride   
In a one Dark Grey open slay  
  
Oh Jingle Bells  
Jingle Bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh what fun it is to ride   
In a one Dark Grey open slay  
  
Dashing through the snow  
In a one Dark Grey open slay  
Round Battle City we go   
Dueling all the way  
  
Bells on Dark Grey ring  
While friends help win the fight  
Oh what fun it is to duel  
With these new duelling disks tonight  
  
Oh jingle bells  
Jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh what fun it is to ride   
In a one Dark Grey open slay  
  
Hey Jingle bells  
Jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh what fun it is to ride  
In a one Dark Grey open Slay!!!!!  
  
Keeping reading and reviewing guys and girls as i have lots more coming. 


	3. White Christmas, YuGiOh Style

Ok, here's White Christmas with that special Yu-Gi-Oh twist to it.  
  
I'm dreaming of the shadow realm  
The one that's on Yu-Gi-Oh  
Where the monsters are real, and duels aren't just games  
And where, people dread to go  
  
I'm dreaming of the shadow realm  
Unlike every other fan i know  
May your duelling skills be strong and smart  
And may your all cards hold part of your heart  
  
R&R peeps, i want to know how these are coming. 


End file.
